riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Percy Jackson WIKI/@comment-27410264-20151216180430/@comment-28086472-20160407123702
Cherry xD napisał(a): *Mózg włączony na tryb - shipowanie * *OSTRZEŻENIE - to coś na dole to totalna grafomania - jeśli chcesz zmarnować cenne minuty życia to zapraszam do czytania xD * Najlepiej by brzmiało chyba Apeyna jak już xD Ale wg mnie Reyna może być shipowana tylko i wyłącznie z Felix"em - miłość, która połączy magów i herosów xD Potem Rey osiądzie w jakimś nomie i będzie sb tam rządzić xD Apollo i Reyna - ZDECYDOWANE nie xD Wgl spróbujcie to sb wyobrazić - ona widząc tłum ślinących się do niego herosek - nie zostawiła by tak tego i by wszysktie patelnią wbiła xD Z tym Nico to wg mnie to by wyszedł epicki romans xD Ojciec czy syn? xD Którego z nich syn Hadesa powinien wybrać? Ze względu na wiek bardziej pasowałby do Apolla xD No i poza tym Nico powinien być z Magnusem to może niech wgl Apollo shajtnie się z Willem - ojcowska miłość, która posunęła sie za daleko xD A gdyby tak Apollo był z Rachel? xD Pasowali by do siebie ( w końcu w mitologi Apollo też zakochał się w kobicie z darem przewidywania przyszłości xD Tylko z Kasandrą coś mu nie wyszło xD) Tylko nwm jak oni by się w tej jej norze zmieścili. I co na to jej ojciec?xD Przykładowa rozmowa Rachel z ojcem xD "Tato mam chłopaka" "Yyy... A ile on ma lat, Rachel?" "Z dwa tysiące co najmniej..." ALbo jeszcze lepiej - niech Apollo będzie z Annabeth xD Bo ona taka soł inteligent itd. xD A Apollo takiej baby potrzebuje xD A Percy niech się shipnie z jakąś rybką. Ewentualnie zostaje jeszcze Apollo x jego haiku ->wielkokącik, który będzie moim OTP w Próbach Apolla ( Teoria nr 1 -> Tytułowe Próby Apolla to będą próby ożywienia haiku, ożenienia się z nim) Albo skoro haiku jest Japońskie, to może teraz wciągnie się jeszcze w czytanie mang oraz oglądanie anime i zostanie przewodniczącym klubu otaku w OH xD Jego Próba zaś będzie dotyczyć obejrzenia całego Naruto w ciągu jednego miesiąca xD Albo zabuja się w jakimś otaku xD < Albo jakimś emo czy też kogoś z innej wesołej subkultury xD> Apollo zostanie BRONIES xD A tak na serio to mam jeszcze jedną teorię xD < Yhm.Tylko jeszcze jedna xD> Skoro Apollo jest bogiem na Olimp> to nawet jeśli bd z jakimś herosem/magiem/haiku to, to wszystko kiedyś umrze... Ale jeśli by się shajtnął z taką Kalipso < zakładając, że ona również dalej będzie nieśmiertelna> to było by ideolo xD Ale wcześniej Leoś musi zginąć - lub też ożenić się z swoim smokiem xD Albo niech Festus shajtnie sie z Saphirą < tą z Eragona xD> A wtedy niech Leo sb będzie z Wiedźminem. Albo z serii Apollo x nieśmiertelni - to Chejron lub Dionizos by też pasowali. Zakładając, że Ap znajdzie się w OH to wtedy on by im tam pomógł i by się z, którymś shajtnął. < Bardziej pasowałby do Dionka xD i na ich weselu była by dieteyczna coca-cola <3 xD> Skoro Apollo nigdy nie kłamie to mógłby też być z Lokim xD Bóg kłamstwa z bogiem prawdy xD Czyż to nie urocze? xD Opcjonalnie zostaje jeszcze Artemida - która była z nim tam gdzieś w KO uwięziona i wgl przywiązan do niego jak sis. Ale jeśli bogowie nie mają DNA to znaczy, że oni rodzeństwem byli tylko w papierach, a to znaczy, że jedno z nich utknęło w FRIENDZONE xD #sad but true xD Albo trójkącik Apollo x cegła x Jason -> też by pasowało xD Miłość "rzycia" greckiego boga i rzymskiego herosa - to było by dobre - że niby ich ślub już na zawsze pogodzi Jupitera i Zeusa czy coś w te gusta xD A tak btw.skoro Piper jest taka ładna to pewno potem będzie jakieś yuri xD A "propos Piper - w ten sposób wpadłam na jeszcze dwa pomysły: Piper x Apollo -> czyli ona ładna, on ładny. Oboje super fejmy - on grał by na lirze poematy o jej pięknej wątrobie. Jajson z cegłą/ tudzież trumną xD Piper x Annnabeth i wtedy Percy x Apollo -> takie Romeo i Julia xD Zeus i Posejdonek w końcu nie za bardzo za sobą przepadają xD A Piper i Ann, bo w końcu one takie wielkie BFF xD A Jajson wiadomo xD Jagła 4ever xD A może by tak jeszcze go z Frankiem shipować?xD W końcu on zawsze chciał byś synem Apolla, a teraz mógłby być kimś więcej ^^ Ewentual - Gaja x Apollo xD Po tej całej wojnie Geja tak mu napacikała w głowie, że on się w niej zakochał i te jego Próby to będzie chęć ożywienia jej xD Albo skoro Apollo jest normalny, a Magnus był pierwszym bezdomnym w seri RR, to może czas na kolejnych takich? xD I Apollo byłby z takim żulem Mietkiem xD < Nie mam nic do żuli. Ten ship byłby piękny xD> #Teoria z dupy 69 - crossover z IŚ xD I tu mam dylemat xD Albo z shipnąć go z Gale"m albo z Haymitch"em xD Nie wiem co było by lepsze xD #Teoria z dupy 69.1 -> Apollo z Gandalfem xD Ten jest zabójczo przystojny,a ten drugi zabójczo mądry xD Razem uratują świat xD #Teoria z dupy 69.2 -> Apollo x Harry Potter - w sumie to prawie to samo co Percy x Apollo xD #Teoria z dupy 69.3 -> Apollo x Elsa z Krainy Lodu xD < Rick podpisze umowę z Disney"em - powstanie film pt."Kraina Lodu 3" Gdzie Apollo i reszta muszą pójść pokonać Hansa & company -> Gaję i całą resztę xD A pomóc im mogą tylko w Arendelle < czy jak to się tam pisało> #teoria z dupy 69. 4 - A teraz najbardziej psychiczna teoria świata - Apollo x Levi < tak ten z Snk> xD Bosze nie wierzę, że to piszę xD xD Moja zdolność logicznego myślenia właśnie w tym momencie umrzała xD Ale nie tak na serio - jakby nie patrzeć - nad podstawie przeciwieństw pasowali by do siebie xD Ich rozmowy musiałby być epickie xD A tak btw. skoro Armin nie miał rodziców to może on jest synem Apolla? xD Albo taka Historia - w końcu jest nieślubnym dzieckiem xD Albo wgl oni oboje są dziećmi Apolla xD W końcu tacy podobni xD No i wgl Levi też nie ma ojca soł też może być półbogiem xD Np. takim synem Hadesa xD I wtedy to już wgl pasowałby do Apolla na zasadzie przeciwieństwa xD Albo wogóle niech w próbach Apolla herosi +Apollo trafią do świata z Snk - w końcu też są tytani xD < Bo nie ma to jak dobry crossover xD> *podśpiewuje - I don"t care, I ship it * Wujciu Ricku -masz przesrane xD Musisz wymyśleć coś naprawdę niezwykłego, bo inaczej przybędę z patelnia i PA trza będzie pisać jeszcze raz xD ~Pozdro dla każdego, który to wszystko przeczytał xD o ja pierdziu